Saturnalia
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: ChibiUsa decides to celebrate Saturnalia. Shoujoai -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

Saturnalia

_Summary: Chibi-Usa decides to celebrate Saturnalia._

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon only belongs to me in my dreams…_

Chibi-Usa sighed as she sat next to Hotaru. The girl was sucked into a book. 'Just like Ami,' Chibi-Usa mentally quipped. She leaned forward to see what was so interesting about the book. However, Hotaru closed it and set it aside. Chibi-Usa frowned at her failed attempt. "What's wrong, Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru asked. "Well, I wanted to see what was so interesting about your book, but you closed it," Chibi-Usa answered.

Hotaru giggled. "It was nothing really. It was just about mythology, festivals, and other stuff." Chibi-Usa became curious. "So what exactly were you reading about?"

"There was a festival called Saturnalia in Rome. It was a very important and large festival. People participated in it to honor the god Saturn."

"Really?"

Hotaru nodded. "The most notable thing about the festival is that slaves and their master switched places for the week." This made Chibi-Usa think. Hotaru tilted her head slightly. "Chibi-Usa?" Then, Chibi-Usa smiled. "When did it take place?" she asked. "On December 17. Why?" Chibi-Usa clapped her hands together. "That's tomorrow!"

"Yeah, so?"

Chibi-Usa leaned closer to Hotaru with a grin. Hotaru gulped and blushed. Chibi-Usa was planning something. "Just think of tomorrow as the beginning of _our_ Saturnalia," Chibi-Usa whispered. She closed the gap between them. This was going to be the first festival and it was definitely _not_ going to be the last.


	2. Day One: Chores

Saturnalia

_Summary: Chibi-Usa decides to celebrate Saturnalia._

_Disclaimer: -insert usual phrase here-_

Day One: Chores

Chibi-Usa refused to open her eyes. It was too early, and she was still tired. She heard the familiar voices. She wanted to ignore them, but the voices were right outside the door.

"Michiru and I are going out to help the others set Rei and Usagi up for a blind date."

"Again? This is the third time this week you guys tried something like this."

"I know, I know, but it'll work this time. What we need you to do is to finish the rest of your chores today."

"Okay."

"See you later, hime-chan."

It was at that moment Chibi-Usa remembered she slept over the Outers' home. She yawned at her slowness. It was too early to think anyway. Suddenly, the door opened. It closed quietly and footsteps were heard. Pressure was felt on the bed. Hotaru was apparently going back to bed. "I can do your chores for you," Chibi-Usa murmured. She felt Hotaru's lips against hers. She opened her eyes slowly. The older girl looked flushed. Haruka probably made her run again. The blonde did that sometimes. Hotaru said she didn't mind, but Chibi-Usa found it hard to believe.

Hotaru pulled away with a smile. "I'll do them. It's my job to." Chibi-Usa shook her head as she snuggled closer. Her head was against Hotaru's chest. The girl's skin felt warm. Chibi-Usa noted how good she smelled. Hotaru had taken a shower earlier. The pink-haired girl kissed her collarbone when she became enveloped in her beloved's arms. "Remember what I said yesterday? We're going to have Saturnalia today, so we're switching places. You need to relax a little." Hotaru sighed in defeat. Chibi-Usa closed her eyes. She was still tired.

---

Chibi-Usa opened her eyes. Hotaru wasn't there. She stretched and got out of bed. She did her morning routine. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. After a few minutes, she went to the kitchen. Inside was Hotaru. She was eating cereal and drinking orange juice. However, she didn't eat the cereal with milk or a spoon. The reason was because she hated milk. Therefore, she didn't need the spoon. Sometimes, she would toss it into the air and let it land in her mouth. Though it was childish, it was a fun way to enjoy the most important meal of the day.

"Ohayo," Hotaru smiled as she looked up. She placed a small kiss on the shorter girl's lips. "Ohayo." Chibi-Usa noticed a note on the table. She skimmed it and giggled. "No wonder I haven't seen Minako in weeks." Hotaru agreed. Both Minako and Setsuna had been out more than usual. It turned out they was spending their time with each other. That didn't really come to a surprise to anyone. "Well, I think the time together is great for them." Hotaru nodded as she popped some cereal in her mouth. She let Chibi-Usa sit in her lap. There was silence as the dark-haired girl laid her head on her back. They stayed like that for a little while until Chibi-Usa sighed. "What chores do you have to do today?" she asked. "Dishes, laundry, and I have to take out the trash…." Hotaru looked up. "Naze?" Chibi-Usa stood up with a sigh. "I'm going to do them for you," she said. "Just relax. Eat the rest of your cereal."

"But what about you? Aren't you going to have some yourself?"

As if on cue, Chibi-Usa's stomach growled. The two sweatdropped. Hotaru laughed slightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

---

After eating breakfast, Chibi-Usa began the dishes. She knew Hotaru was staring at her back as more sighs began to fill the room. It was obvious that the dark-haired girl wanted to at least help. Chibi-Usa refused to give into Hotaru. That girl was manipulative in her own way. Chibi-Usa thought about it a little more until she found something interesting. "Why is there a plate with Haruka-san's name on it…is that permanent marker?" She felt Hotaru gently pull her aside. "This is fragile," she said. "Haruka-papa will get mad if it breaks." Hotaru looked at her girlfriend. Her mouth was open. She was going to ask a question, but it was quickly answered.

"Haruka-papa got drunk one night and became narcissistic until the next morning. Even when she's sober, she feels attached to the plate."

Chibi-Usa nodded slowly. Though they were probably the most serious of the Senshi, the Outers were still crazy. It didn't even occur to her that Hotaru had begun the dishes. She heard a crash when Hotaru was almost done. On the floor were shards of glass. A part of Minako's name was on most of the shards. It was obviously written with permanent marker. "Damn!" Hotaru muttered under her breath. "Minako gave Setsuna-mama that cup with her name on it." She grumbled a little more. She was screwed. Chibi-Usa tried to pick the shards up, but she carelessly grabbed one. The tip of her index finger paid the price. Red liquid slowly made its way to the surface. Hotaru put Chibi-Usa's finger in her mouth. She licked away the blood. The two looked into the other's eyes. Hotaru noticed the faint blush on her love's face. She pulled away and left the room, saying she would get a band-aid.

Chibi-Usa sat on the chair with a sigh. Without realizing it, Hotaru was doing everything herself. "If I hadn't spaced out, this wouldn't have happened," Chibi-Usa sighed. She waited for Hotaru in silence. About fifteen minutes later, Hotaru snuck back into the kitchen. Quickly, she took out the trash. However, she went out the front door. She made her way to the back with Chibi-Usa noticing. Then she came back with a band-aid. A grin was on her face. "What's up with you?" Chibi-Usa asked. Hotaru kissed her after she put the band-aid on her finger. "I just started the laundry and took out the trash. My chores are almost done." Chibi-Usa's jaw dropped. No wonder Hotaru had taken so long. She would have her revenge.

She stood up and kissed Hotaru. The kiss was fierce. Hotaru blinked in confusion. She felt the shorter girl pull her by the hem of her shirt. She was practically dragged all the way upstairs. When they arrived in her room, Chibi-Usa threw her on top of the bed. "Chibi-Usa, what are you doing?" The girl smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

Needless to say, the score ended up being Hotaru: 1, Chibi-Usa: 0. By the end of the day, though, Chibi-Usa gained a personal victory.

_That was day one. I'll work on the second right away. Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	3. Day Two: Cooking Part One

Saturnalia

_Summary: Chibi-Usa decides to celebrate Saturnalia._

_Disclaimer: -insert usual phrase here-_

Day Two: Cooking – Part One

Chibi-Usa heard a tap against the window. She groaned and ignored it at first. The noise continued. She opened her eyes with annoyance. Getting up, she went to the window. She found Hotaru throwing pebbles. Slapping her forehead with a groan, she ran out the room. She had forgotten she had invited Hotaru over. She rushed to get herself together. There could be no hint of morning breath. Looking as though she looked perfect when she woke up was a must. At times like this, these actions were the first thing that would come to mind.

Soon, she rushed down the stairs. She made sure there were a few buttons unbuttoned. Then, she opened the door. She leaned against the doorframe and put on a charming smile. She purred, "Ohayo, Hotaru." Hotaru smiled back and gave her a short kiss. That made Chibi-Usa sigh with delight. The pink-haired girl pulled Hotaru inside.

"So, what did you want to talk about today?" Hotaru asked. Chibi-Usa smiled. "Well, you skipped breakfast like I asked you to, right?" Hotaru nodded in response. "Well, you made my breakfast last weekend so I'm going to do the same for you."

"Oh no…"

Chibi-Usa glared at the girl before her. "What was that?" Hotaru shook her head and laughed nervously. "I said I would love that. What's for breakfast?" Chibi-Usa grinned, "Scrambled eggs." This would be the perfect breakfast. The best part about it was that she actually knew how to make scrambled eggs without destroying the kitchen! She pulled the other girl into the kitchen. "Hey, Chibi-Usa, where is everybody?" As Chibi-Usa went through the fridge, she answered, "Didn't Haruka-san tell you? That blind date with Usagi and Rei was a success. That being said, Usagi went out with Rei this morning. And Ikuko-mama, Kenji-papa, and Shingo went out, too."

Hotaru nodded slowly. She sat down at the table and put her head down. She observed Chibi-Usa. When the girl got everything needed to make this 'wonderful' meal, she didn't make any sort of mess. Chibi-Usa grinned to herself. She hadn't tripped over herself or spilled anything. This just had to be her lucky day. Besides, she was making breakfast for her true love. Nothing bad could come of this.

"Hotaru?"

"Nani?"

"Do you really like running so early in the morning?"

Hotaru closed her eyes for a second. She opened them again as she scratched her head. "I'm kind of indifferent about it," she answered. She noticed Chibi-Usa glance at her with confusion. "Indifferent?" Hotaru nodded. "I'm not too thrilled about it, but I don't really hate it." The pink-haired girl nodded as her lips formed an 'o'.

"I really admired Haruka-papa as a kid. I told her that I wanted to run as fast as her. She took it to heart and made me run a few years ago," Hotaru sighed. She closed her eyes again while touching her neck. Her fingers rested right above the spot of the hickey her girlfriend had given her. She sighed heavily, earning a concerned look from Chibi-Usa. She would have asked what was wrong, but she had to concentrate on breakfast. If she didn't, everything would be ruined.

Eventually, breakfast was ready. Hotaru sat up and looked at the scrambled eggs Chibi-Usa had prepared. The girl smiled sweetly at her. Her eyes were filled with hope. Hotaru looked up at Chibi-Usa and gulped. She could either make Chibi-Usa sad by running away, or she could eat the eggs and make Chibi-Usa happy. Hotaru smiled back at the girl. Surely she was just exaggerating! Maybe Chibi-Usa's cooking skills improved…hopefully…

The pink-haired girl squealed with delight as Hotaru began eating. This was just perfect! She wasn't saying anything, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Minutes went by as Chibi-Usa stared with happiness. Hotaru was really eating the whole thing! When she was finished, she smiled and gave a little laugh. "It was a better eating experience, that's for sure." Chibi-Usa clapped her hands together. Even though the eggs apparently sucked, she didn't care. Hotaru liked them (somewhat) and that's all that mattered.

Then a loud sound was heard. Chibi-Usa blushed and scratched her head. "I guess I need something to eat, too," she giggled. Hotaru, however, didn't see anything funny about it. "Uh, Chibi-Usa, I don't think that was you," she groaned. Everything below her torso felt weird. "Um, were those eggs expired?" she asked. Chibi-Usa hesitantly shrugged. Then, she gasped. Hotaru rushed out of the kitchen, hoping her girlfriend would never speak a word of this.

---

"So much for a better eating experience," Hotaru murmured as she walked down the stairs. This convinced her to _never_ eat _anything_ Chibi-Usa cooked. She groaned as she headed toward the door. "I'm really sorry, Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she glomped Hotaru. They both fell to the floor, causing the older girl to sigh and roll her eyes. "I know, Chibi-Usa. I don't blame you."

"Yes, you do!" Chibi-Usa continued. "You're not smiling and making light of the situation!" Hotaru wondered how she was supposed to do that. When the girls stood up, Hotaru put her hands on the pink-haired girl's shoulders. "It's okay, Chibi-Usa. I'll see you later." Hotaru went to the door and grabbed the doorknob. That was when all hell broke loose.

At first, it was a small whimper. Sniffling came after. Then, an earsplitting sound stopped Hotaru from opening the door. She whipped around to find Chibi-Usa back on the floor, crying as if there were no tomorrow. "Hotaru doesn't love me anymore!" she cried. "It's all my fault!" Hotaru tried to calm her down. "I _do_ love you, Chibi-Usa," she said. "I can never stop loving you." Chibi-Usa sniffed as she wiped her tears. "Really?" Hotaru nodded with a smiled. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Chibi-Usa squealed with delight. She glomped Hotaru again and planted a kiss on her lips. Despite this incident, it seemed like today would be a good day.

_After a few ideas not working out and having small writer's block for some other stories, I finally came up with day two! Hopefully, my idea for day three will work out… Til next time_

_Serenity101_


End file.
